


Double Date

by Neo_the_metalhead (Neo_The_One_True_Shipper)



Series: Ada's Stories [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_The_One_True_Shipper/pseuds/Neo_the_metalhead
Summary: Rhett and his missus are in a double date with Ada and Amara. Rhett shares the insights of a happy relationship with Ada, who zoned out because she was missing her best friend. But is he not missing his best friend as well?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pringlesaremydivision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/gifts), [missingparentheses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingparentheses/gifts), [Whilhelmina_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/gifts).



> Mememememeowwwwww!  
> Behold!  
> Another sloppy writing on the way.  
> Hide your senses y'all!  
> And if you still manage to read this, you have my salute!

Most of the time when I'm exposed to food, I don't mind my surroundings. I managed to come in terms with giving up the greasy stuff and embraced healthier choice of menu, that has nothing to do with "minding the surroundings". 

Well, generally that is how our date nights go. Yes. Jessie and I might be in our sixties, yet we still go out once in every two weeks for a dinner. Sometimes Christy and Link join us.  

But tonight we have another younger couple, actually the youngest in the lot in dinner with us. Ada and Amara. 

My baby daughter finally introduced us to her mystery girlfriend last summer. They have been seeing each-other for a long time. I was surprised that how they met in an art gallery. She ran to me right after she took this girl to lunch. All sweaty and panting as if she's sick. Well, I could definitely tell the emotions were raw and real. Ada, my most precious and talented little girl has a little knowledge about the contemporary modern art. Well that's what she used to say. And she met this wonderful girl in an art gallery!  

Long story short, they're in LA for Amara's solo exhibition. So, we invited them to join us for a dinner date. For the first time I guess I wanted to make an impression. I don't want Ada's girlfriend to think that Ada was fathered by Barry Allen of eating gourmet food. Something I didn't even bother to do when I was working on impressing Jessie.  

"What's so funny, babe?" 

"Nothing. It's just, I was wondering how lucky I am. I should be grateful to be blessed with a kid like Ades and you too, dearest Amara" - I raised my glass. Boy that was close. To be honest, I zone out when I'm on a date, unless it's doubled with Christy and Link. Jessie knows it. And she has come in terms with it now. I don't know how to explain it, but when Link is not there talking and choking on food, there isn't much to look forward to.  

Don't get me wrong (I guess I use the phrase too much for my taste now), I love my wife. The truth is, we are past that time when you whisper sweet nothings over meal. Again, don't get me wrong, I'm still at awe at random moments that this gorgeous lady in front of me chose me over all the guys she could have gone out with. Our affection and attraction for each other has become a part of our daily life. Still I find ways to steal a kiss or two randomly from her. Still she finds ways to cuddle me at night and though it wakes me up for a while, I try to pretend like I was pissed off but I love it.  

Still, we do have date nights. Now for a different reason. Unlike the time when we were young and we needed time to be just the two of us while reserving the rest hours for taking care of our kids, now we go out to take a break from the fume of loneliness in our house and breathe the air shared by a crowd.  

Dang! I can't zone out again, I can't make one toast twice. That would be worse than making the impression "Barry Allen of eating" to Ada's girlfriend. 

I better attempt to make some small talk. 

"So, Amara, this is your first solo exhibition, right?" 

"Yes. I'm still really nervous." 

"Why is that? Your works were amazing. People loved it!" - I could kiss Jessie here and now for chiming in. 

"Yes. I believe all of your paintings are sold, right?" 

"That is the problem, Rhett. Now everyone has a standard for me in their mind. This is going to chase me, you know. Now I have to maintain this standard or I must do better than this. I don't know if I can take the pressure." 

Poor girl. I wish Link was here to tell her that this is the choice artists make, no matter what their platform or format is. We will always be in constant struggle of creating something that would maintain a standard. How we eventually limit our creative freedom. The trick is in enjoying the process along with the constraints. I wish I could tell her all this without sounding like a condescending jackass. Well, an old condescending jackass.  

"It gets better. Don't worry. You'll get used to it." - That's all I could say.  

Then I noticed the fourth person in the table hasn't spoken a word. She better learn from her old man's mistake when he first took her mom to a date. Well it was a church event, not some classy LA restaurant, yet the basics are same. You can't be a tongue tied fool when _she_ is in a conversation with others in the table. It's a big no-no.  

"So, tell me Ades, which one was your most favorite?" 

"All of those." 

"Oh come on! Don't be so generic." 

"No I'm serious. I liked each of the paintings. Well, the truth is, I still can't comprehend the meaning of most of the arts Amara makes to a good extent. But you know what, I can comprehend Amara. I love her. She's my most favorite. By default everything she has been working on so hard are my most favorite too." - She took Amara's hand and kissed it.  

I could see a rush of blush in Amara's face. But Ada looked unfazed. 

Well done buddy! 

If Link were here, he would give an areal low-five.  

Then I noticed, little miss McLaughlin was unfazed because she was zoning out as well. Her eyes were on the plate, but I could tell, her mind was somewhere else.  

And I know one probable place where her mind can now hover to. 

Same place mine is travelling back and forth.  

I'm sure Ada is missing Maya. I just hope Amara will understand that it is okay.  

"Honey you're not finishing your plate." - Jessie was concerned. 

"I'm trying. I had too much of the starter I guess."  

"Finish your meal baby, or no ice creams!" 

"Moooom!" - Ada tried to conceal her laughter with a whine.  

But Jessie was good at playing the no-nonsense mom to a jumpy toddler. Only this toddler was 23 years old.  

"I want to see the plate is clean when I'm back from Ladies room." - Jessie ordered. 

"Hey, may I join you?" - Amara's voice sounds cuter when she semi-whispers. I'm sure Ada noticed that. 

And I was left with my little monster, with her glooms and grumps hidden carefully. 

"So, what's the dealio?" 

"I don't like British food and I haven't got a chance to tell Maya that my research team has tested my solution for the Rotunda project and it works." - Ada didn't even try to take the, "what are you talking about" route.  

"Okay. I understand. But you do realize that Amara is dining with us for the first time, like a formal double date?" 

"What do you mean?" - For once, I felt like I was squinting at myself. 

"Well, the point is, I take that you love Amara, right? You are really serious about her."   
"Of course I am! I love her!" 

"Great. So, it's your responsibility to make sure that she feels warmth and comfort when she's out with you, when she's out with you and your family. You are the one she knows, right?" 

"What are you trying to say dad?" 

"Fine. I'll be blatant. Don't make her feel awkward. I know you love her, let her know that. Even in front of us. Don't be shy. I'm not asking you to play the gross game of "kiss and guess which animal body part I ate", but make her feel loved. And special. She loves you too buddy, I saw it in her eyes. But you need to be bold in front of her. I could see a longingness in her eyes. So could your mom. You're too young and yet too occupied with your work and other obligations, that little things like this have missed your attention. I know you two are like two lovebirds in Palo Alto. All I am saying is, don't stop being the lovebirds here. This might sound crazy but it is important. It took me a year to correct this same mistake I made. You will not meet another Amara, buddyroll. You will want to give your 100% in this relationship." 

I could trace a faint curve of smile in one corner of her lip. 

"This might sound weird and inappropriate but girl, you've hit the jackpot. This girl loves you for who you are, I've noticed that. And eventually she will understand." - I'm glad she didn't make me explain what she will _understand_. Link and I are forever indebted to our beloved wives. We'd be in deep troubles if they did not understand.  

"How do you know dad?" 

"Hey, look at me, I'm happily married for almost forty years! I know a thing or two." 

"I'm talking about Amara. How do you know that she will understand ?" 

"I know you buddy. That is how." 

"Or maybe you know yourself?" - My little girl winked before taking the last bite of Shepherd's pie. 

Why must she always be right! 


End file.
